One year
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Sequel to Tiffany's Story: After Matt's death, how will they all cope? What about Tiffany, who's world seems to be falling apart? Mostly because of her own desires for Amy. Slash/Femslash Nattie-Tiff
1. Chapter 1

_A year later_

Tiffany was making her way to the ring decked out in her Hart Dynasty attire when her phone rings. She looks down at the caller ID and see Vince's name. She sighs and answers it. "'Yo Vinnie Mac, wassup?"

_"It's Shane, Tiff and nothin' much"_

"Oh, Shanie, what do 'ya need?"

_"Well, I have some good news and bad news"_

"Okay, spill"

_"You are now a NXT pro"_

"Wait, was that the good news or the bad?"

_"Good"_

"That's bullshit" Shane chuckles softly at that.

_"The good news is that you're NXT rookie is a rookie diva, so you don't have to worry about the guys flirting" _Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Oh wow, great... Thanks Shane"

_"You're welcome" _Shane replies happily before hanging up. Tiffany sighs and shrugs. She can't do anything about it now.

_NXT _

Tiffany sighs, she is sitting backstage in a 'Blood is Thicker than Water' Hart Dynasty shirt, blue jeans with gaping holes in the knees and converse, waiting to meet her rookie diva. "This is taking forever" She mutters, looking at her watch wishing that Nat, Ty, and David were here. "Hey Nattie, you keep eating doughnuts like that and you're gonna get fat" Speak of the devil. Nat glares at Ty as they walk into the room. "Shut up!" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Do you two have to fight right now?" Tyson looks over at Tiffany and shrugs. "Why? Does it _bother_ you Tiffany?" "Of course dumbass" Tiffany remarks, standing up glaring at Tyson. "Ladies ladies, don't get your panties in a bunch" Matt Striker, probably the most annoying comentator out there, states as he walks into the room. Tyson glares over at him. "I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Oooh, sorry Tyson..." Matt says jokingly. "Why are you here anyway?" Tiffany asks and Matt steps aside, revealing a girl with blonde hair and green streaks in it. She was wearing a D-Generation-X t-shirt, blue jean capris and green converse. "I'm here to introduce Jeffrey Matrix, you're rookie diva, whom will be also staying with you during the weeks of her being your rookie" Tiffany nods, smiling over at Jeffrey, sending a sideways glare towards Matt who was leaving the group now. "So, Jeffrey... You know Nattie and Ty, right?" Jeffrey nods, plopping down on a chair that seemed to come out of no where. "Okay..." Tiffany mutters akwardly before turning her attention to Tyson. "We'll finish this later asshole" Tyson sticks his toungue out at her and she rolls her eyes. "I'm not the asshole, Ken is" Tyson mutters, and Natalya smacks him upside the head, making Tyson pout.

"Heeeeeyyy Tiffany" Ken pokes his head in the door, smiling mischiefously. "You don't like your hummer do you?" Tiffany looks at him suspiciously. "What'd you do to my car?" "Nothing nothing... _yet_" Tiffany glares at him. "Kenneth Anderson, tell me what you have done or are planning to do" Ken sighs in defeat. "Jeff and I _were_ gonna have hot gay sex in the back but nevermind gosh" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "How'd you get here anyway?" "Taxi" "I told you not to come" "But I wanted to" Ken says with a smile. "You're gonna drive me insane" She says, smiling softly. "Oooh, by the way, it's almost time for filming to start..." Tiffany nods and looks over at Jeffrey, whom is now standing, waiting to walk out with Tiffany. "Here we go" Tiffany mutters as they walk out of the room they were in, down the hall, and to the cutains.

"And finally, Rookie diva Jeffrey Matrix! but, who is her pro?" Jeffrey walks out, microphone in hand. She smiles, and looks back at the curtains. "Well, since my last pro quit, here's my new one..." The Hart Dynasty theme hit the arena and the crowd cheered. "Tiffany Lesnar!" Tiffany walks out, and smiles over at Jeffrey then they walk quickly to the ring. Matt rolls his eyes and then announces that the rookie divas will be given 30 seconds to introduce themselves. "Starting with Jeffrey" The DX fan rolls her eyes, and takes the microphone. "I'm not sugar coating it, I'm what you see and I'm here to dominate" She says, then hands the microphone back, pushing it roughly at Matt's chest. The other girls scoff and take their turns, while Jeffrey just stands there, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for the first match to come.

Soon, it's time for Jeffrey's first match. A tag match with Tiffany against Eve and her diva Marci. Jeffrey, of course was decked in DX attire, and had on black jean shorts, and nike shoes. Her green and blonde hair was pulled back in a green pony tail holder. The match of course ends quickly when Marci takes her time to impress the crowd, but it takes nothing for Jeffrey to roll her eyes, pedigree the other rookie and pin her for the three count while Tiffany was distracting Eve. "and your winners, Jeffrey Nero and her pro Tiffany Lesnar!" The ring announcer anounced. Tiffany applaudes Jeffrey, snatches the microphone from the ring announcer and holds up her rookies hand. "My rookie, Jeffrey Matrix!" Tiffany says, a smile on her face. Jeffrey smiles too, her eyes showing pure love towards the other blonde in the ring with her, but Tiffany doesn't notice.

_Later that night; Tiffany, Nattie, Jeff, Ken, Ty, David, and Jeffrey are on a flight to West Newbury_

West Newbury, Massachusetts. Tiffany sighs as she looks at the seat infront of her. She hasn't been back there since her parents disowned her. Her eyes quickly filled with tears that she held back. Sure, when she's announced they say from Atlanta, Georgia, but she lived most of her life in Massachusetts. Of course, that's where Cena's from, but he is older than her and that doesn't mean they were from the same place, but it's still the place where her parents live without her, happy as can be. She wipes away the tears that are now leaking from her eyes. "Tiffany? You okay?" It was Jeffrey, she was looking over at her pro, eyes filled with worry. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine" Tiffany says, wiping away tears. Jeffrey sighs and mutters a sure, before going back to reading her book. Tiffany looks away from her and over at Nattie, whom was sitting by the window and was fast asleep. She smiles softly, and lays her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, her hand traveling to her pocket where the diamond ring was located.

Her heart fluttered, and she realized she couldn't wait to purpose to her girlfriend. She wanted Nattie to be her wife. She wanted them to get married and be together forever. She glances over at Jeffrey, who was concentrating on her book. Jeffrey still doesn't know, but she'll tell her before she purposes. She smiles and lays her head on Nattie's shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The gang is back! lol even though it hasn't really been that long...  
wow, um... So Tiffany wants to marry Nattie? but is Jeffrey gonna mess it up? Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

_The hotel_

Tiffany was sitting on her bed, flipping through the channels when Nattie walks into the room from the bathroom. "Hey sweetheart," She says with a smile, sitting down beside Tiffany, laying her head on the other blonde's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" Tiffany shrugs. "I was flipping through the TV channels wondering if you would like to go out to eat at a small cafe I found" Natalya ponders it for a second before agreeing. "Sure after the show" Tiffany rolls her eyes and sighs. "Okay" Tiffany says with a smile.

_Monday Night Raw_

Tiffany was sitting in the Hart Dynasty locker room, taping her wrists which had become a habbit because of watching Randy do the same. Tiffany was just about to leave when the door opened to reveal Jeffrey. "Hey Tiff, can we talk?" Tiffany nods and steps away from the door. "What about Jeffrey?" "I love you" Tiffany's eyes widen and she stares in disbelief at Jeffrey. "What?" Jeffrey sighs. "I love you" Tiffany sits down, sitll looking at Jeffrey in disbelief. "Umm... Well, Jeffrey... I'm sorry but... I..." "You don't love me back... I know..." Tiffany sighs. "Yeah..." Jeffrey lowered her gaze, then it shot back up to Tiffany. The DX fan moved closer to Tiffany who stood up and was backed against the wall. Jeffrey brushed her fingers over Tiffany's cheek, wishing she could lean in and kiss her, but she can't.

Tiffany reacts now, pushing away Jeffrey. "What are you doing?" Jeffrey shrugs and grabs Tiffany's arm hard, pinning it above her head and leans in, placing a kiss on her lips. Jeffrey's fingernails dig into Tiffany's arm and she gasps. Jeffrey slips her toungue into the older women's mouth, deepening the kiss. Tiffany uses her free arm to swing around and nail Jeffrey in the jaw. Jeffrey's hands let go of Tiffany and go to her mouth automatically. "You bitch" Jeffrey swings and her fist connects with Tiffany's ribs. Tiffany doubles over and Jeffrey rolls her eyes. "Worst mistake ever" Jeffrey turns on her heal and struts out of the locker room.

_The hall_

Tiffany rushed out of the locker room, holding her ribs. "Tiffany? You okay?" It was Melina, who looked worried. "Yeah I'm fine... Have you seen Natalya?" Melina shook her head, her hand landing on Tiffany's shoulder, making sure she doesn't fall. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look well" Melina says, making sure Tiffany doesn't fall. Tiffany nods, pushing Melina away, looking around for Natalya. "Tiffany, you need to see the trainer, your stomach is bruised something may be broken" Melina reaches out for Tiffany, who runs off towards the mens locker rooms. She finds Randy's privet locker room and just goes in to find Randy taping his wrists. "Randy!" Randy turns to see Tiffany doubled over, looking at him. "Where's Natalya?" She gasps out, and Randy rushes over to her side. "She left with Jeffrey, they're gonna wait for you, Ty and David at the hotel" Tiffany frowns and colapses to the floor. "I have to get there... Randy, can you get Johnto drive me?" "What? Are you crazy? You're hurt..." Randy says, kneeling beside her, checking where there is a fist shaped bruise forming over Tiffany's ribs. It wasn't a good looking bruise either, it was sickeningly red, like she was bleeding internally.

"I'm fine Randy" Tiffany protests trying to stand up, and when she does she doubles over in pain. "We need to get you to a trainer" was the is the last thing Tiffany hears before she runs out of Randy's locker room. Of course, Randy chases after her and catches her before she colapses. He sighs and drags her to a trainer, who takes forever to tell Randy that it's just a bruise and that she's fine. Randy agrees and she rushes out of the room to the oarking deck where she jumps in her car and rushes off to the hotel.

_Hotel_

Tiffany rushed to the room, just in time for the door to open and for Natalya to come out. "Nattie... Nattie don't believe her" Natalya looked confused. "What are you talking about Tiffany? Don't believe who?" Tiffany sighs and hugs Natalya. "Sorry it's nothing" She mutters, burrying her face in the crook of Nattie's neck. Natalya hugs her back, smiling softly. "Tiffany sweetie, what about your match?" "Screw the match" Tiffany replys. "I only wanna be here with you"

* * *

Whoa... I think I'm starting to not like Jeffrey...  
Nattie and Tiff are still together though! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Tiffany's house_

They were back. Tiffany sighed as she collapsed on their bed, hoping that Nattie and Ty get back soon from McDonalds, she was starving. Tiffany rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Hey Tiffany" Jeffrey says, walking into the room and sitting on the end of the bed. "What do you want?" Tiffany asks, propping up on her elbows. "Nothing nothing" Jeffrey says innocently and Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Right, now, tell me what do you want" Jeffrey sighs. "How do I find someone like you?" Tiffany shrugs, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I don't know, Jeffrey..." I say, just before Ken knocks softly on the door. "Hey there Princess, Jeffrey" "Hey Ken" Jeffrey says with a smile, and Tiffany sighs. "What do you want?" "Kirsten is here" Tiffany's eyes widen and she jumps off the bed running down the stairs to the living room, where a sniffling Kirsten sat on the couch. "Kirs, what's wrong?" Tiffany asks, sitting down beside her younger sister. "He cheated... Michael cheated"

Of course, Tiffany's eyes set into the death glare. "I'll kill that bastard" Kirsten's baby blue eyes met her sister's as she set a hand on her shoulder. "I left him... Don't worry" Tiffany nods and hugs Kirsten. "Do you need somewhere to stay?" The taller of the two asks as she pulls away from the hug. "Yeah" Tiffany nods. "Okay, you can stay here-" "but what about the others?" "I'm sure they won't mind... I mean, I have an extra room since Ty and David moved out" Kirsten agrees silently, and lays her head on her sister's shoulder. Tiffany wraps an arm around her, her eyes wandering to the stairs where Jeffrey was standing, awe struck. A soft smile found it's way to Tiffany's lips as she realized Jeffrey just found someone else.

_The next day, NXT taping_

Kirsten sighed softly as she waited silently for her sister, and Jeffrey to get done with their promo. It was taking forever and she was bored. Her blue eyes scanned the hallway she was sitting in, wishing that someone would just walk down it and smile at her. She knew she needed that. Then, as if someone read her mind, Jeffrey walked down that hall. She smiled over at Kirsten, before disappearing into the women's locker room. Kirsten's heart skipped a beat. Jeffrey's smile was a beautiful sight.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Kirsten realized that she had been blankly staring at the women's locker room and didn't notice the blue-eyed, blonde-haired man that was standing in front of her. "You okay?" His voice was soft, and nice, not harsh and judging like most of the others backstage. "Uhh y-yeah I'm fine" She said and he nodded. "Waiting for someone?" Kirsten nodded. "May I ask who?" "Yeah, I'm waiting for my sister, Tiffany, and her friends." The man nodded, sitting down beside her. "That's cool, so how do you know Tiff?" "I'm her sister, Kirsten Lesnar" The man smiles. "I didn't know she had a sister, especially one who had extrordinary taste in music" He says, hinting at Kirsten's Metalica t-shirt. "Yeah, she doesn't talk about me much... umm" "My names Chris" Kirsten nodded.

"I see that you've met my sister _Chris_" Tiffany says, her voice laced with disgust. Kirsten stands up and so does he. Chris rolls his eyes. "What? Am I not allowed to talk to her, _Tiffany_?" He asks with the same disgust. "Not after what you did to Matt" was Tiffany's answer before she drug her sister away from him. "wait, Tiffany" Kirsten stops, yanking her hand away from her sister. "What did he do to Matt?" Kirsten asks, a hint of worry in her voice. Tiffany sighs, and looks at the ground. "_Chris_ broke Matt... He used him then threw him away..." Kirsten stayed silent, wishing that Matt was there so she could hug him, but she couldn't. Her heart broke for him. Matt was just like her in a way. He's one of the few that acctualy know that she's Tiffany's sister. She met him when Tiffany started out in the WWE, and they found out that they have a lot in common. Mostly broken hearts, past crushes, and the fact that they both are red-necks.

Tiffany sighs, and frowns. "Not only did he throw Matt away he crushed what was left of him... Matt tried to commit suicide three days later" That struck a cord. "How?" Kirsten asks, her baby blues finding her sister's emerald greens. Tiffany's gaze dropped. "He cut his wrists and was about to cut his throat when Jeff found him" Rage flashed in Kirsten's eyes, and she wanted so bad to storm down the hall and punch Chris, yet all she did was colapse. She didn't know why really. All she knew was that she was crying, and her sister was comforting her. Then, her sister left and Jeffrey was there. She leaned her head against Jeffrey's shoulder as the rookie wrapped her arms around her. For what seemed like forever Jeffrey sat there, comforting Kirsten. The younger of the Lesnar sister's has always been an emotional train wreck since her parents kicked her sister out of the house. Kirsten then began in her downfall. She started listening to Metal and Rock, music her parents believed to be Satanic. She rebelled at school, and cussed at teachers.

This must all be falling out from her bad choices. The ones that her parents frowned upon, especially the day she stood up in class and said, 'Screw this I'm gonna be a stripper'. Her life was never as perfect as Jeffrey's (who was raised in Malibu, with a huge house and butlers), and was never as screwed up as Tiffany's (who we all know was kicked out of her house for being openly gay). Kirsten cried for all the times she never cried enough, and for Matt who she felt for and Jeffrey held her the whole time.

_Off day_

Tiffany hadn't been booked for a match of Monday Night so she didn't have to fly out for it, so she had two off days. Sunday, and Monday. Tiffany sighed as she sat down on the couch beside her sister, who had her nose in yet another book that she had found while searching the house for something to do. "Don't you ever get tired of reading?" Jeffrey asked as she walked into the room, looking over at the dyed crimson red-haired, blue eyed rocker chick who was reading what looked like porno. Kirsten looked up from her book and peered over at Jeffrey who had plopped down on the recliner and popped open a can of Coke. "I dunno, don't you get tired of injesting calories?" Jeffrey thinks about it for a sec before responding. "hmm... Touche" Tiffany smiles, rolling her eyes slightly.

"OH MY GOD!" The yall erupted from up stairs, and soon, Natalya was rushing down them and flipping on the TV. "Guess who just got arrested?" Tiffany gave her a questioningly look before she noticed the familiar face in hand cuffs. _Matt_. Kirsten gasped and covered her mouth, Jeffrey stared blankly and Tiffany sighed. "Why?" "Drugs..." Tiffany's eyes cast downwards and Kirsten stood abruptly. "Where's Jeff?" Natalya looked at her with concerned eyes. "He's in Conneticut talking to Vince about Matt's release from the WWE because of the charges... He was arrested a couple days ago" Kirsten nodded, walking into the kitchen where her cell phone was and quickly called Jeff. Tiffany turned toward Nattie, and looked at her with a questioning stare. "Why didn't Jeff tell us?" Natalya shrugged. "I guess he didn't want us to worry"

In the kitchen, Kirsten was silently pleading for Jeff to answer the phone. "C'mon Jeffro please answer... please please please" As soon as the last please escaped her lips, the welcoming southern drawl that is Jeff's answered the phone.

_"Kristen? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, but what about Matty? Will he be okay in jail? Have you talked to him? What was he thinking?"

_"Whoa there Kirs, they won't let anyone talk to him... Not even Vince. They say he's thraetening to kill himself"_

"Oh god... Oh god..."

_"Kirs, he's gonna be fine... He... He always is"_ Jeff's voice sounded uncertain as if he was trying to convince himself also.

"Jeffy, I'm afraid" Kirsten whispers into her phone.

_"He'll be fine Kirs..."_

"I hope so" was the last thing that the red-head said before hanging up and leaning against the kitchen sink. Her gaze soon fell on the silvery scars that traced her wrist and upper arms. Suicide attempts. All which failed after her mom found her, each and every time. She wiped away tears that she didn't even know she was crying, and walked back into the living room. She sat down, reopened her book and soon found herself immersed in the world that is wonderful fiction. She didn't notice the questioning glances from Jeffrey, Tiffany and Natalya. She was too absorbed in the world that wasn't real since it was so much better than her life.

* * *

Okay... Kirsten Lesnar is just now being entered into the story because of reasons unknown to me... but I like her so I'm gonna keep her...  
How do you guys like the idea of Jeffrey x Kirsten? I think it's cute, but then again I think that Edge x Yoshi Tatsu is cute too so -shrugs- What can I do? You either love it or hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

_A couple weeks later, Tiffany's off day_

She hadn't talked to Jeff in days, and Kirsten's still mad at her. Tiffany sighs, flopping down on her bed. Everything was getting difficult. Matt's still in jail, and Kirsten's upset that they won't let them talk to him. She threw a tantrum when they told her that they were moving him to a hospital. She hates them. Tiffany's parents put Kirsten in one because she was suicidal, and now Matt's in one. This just keeps getting better.

"Hey Tiff," Jeffrey walks up to the doorway, leaning on the frame. "You need to get out of bed" Tiffany rolls over on her back and stares at Jeffrey. "I was just out of it" The rookie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, to go to the bathroom... Nattie's getting worried about you and Kirsten has locked herself in her room again" Tiffany groans, sitting up. God, Kirs acts like a goddamned child sometimes. Tiffany slides off the bed, following Tiffany down the hall to where Kirsten's room was.

_Kirsten_

Her angry cries were muffled by her pillow, and tears of frustration streak her cheeks. A knock on her bed room door pulls her out of her misery. "WHAT?" She shouts, sitting up and glaring at the door. "Kirsten, sweetie, you need to come out of your room" It was Tiffany. Kirsten growls loudly. "GO AWAY!" "Kirsten-" "NO!" Kirsten makes her point by throwing her pillow at the door. Tiffany groans and slams her palm on the door. "Fine! Be an ass!" and with that, her sister is gone. Kirsten rolls her eyes, and just sits there, looking around her room. She grabs her photo album off the floor, opening it and flipping through the memories. Her eyes wander from each picture, as she remembers each and almost every fond memory. Shannon, Matt and her drinking beer at Christmas two years ago. Tiffany and her hugging on that same day, after she had given her sister the very first anti-Vince shirt. (Yes, remember the anti-Vince shirt? Kirsten designed it and Tiffany acctually needed it) Then there's a picture of Jeff and her drunkily passed out in the back seat of Matt's car. She giggles softly, remebering how depressed she was and how Jeff offered beer to help loosen her up.

Jeff was always there for her, so was Matt, Tiffany, and Shannon. She missed those days. The days of partying, drinking, passing out, and hanging out. When they could just be theirselves around each other. Before the relationships, and before the heartbreaks. Kirsten turns the page and comes across a picture of Jeff and Shannon kissing under the mistle toe. They had been so in love. What happened? Phil, is the answer. In the end, Shannon got his heart broken and Jeff left with Phil. Kirsten bristled. How she hated that annoying, straight edge asshole who thinks he's Jesus. Shannon was way better for Jeff, but then again, Shannon is better off with Eric (Young) anyway. Kirsten sighs loudly, flipping the page again and seeing Mark ('Taker) and Glen (Kane). The brothers of alchohol. Kirsten smiles, remembering how drunk the two would get, and then pass out on the bar floor. They were always fun guys to hang out with, even if they were old.

Another picture, Jason, Jake, Mike and John smiling, leaning against each other. Gosh, she remembers how Mike used to smile all the time, and he was so happy. Now that John and him broke up he's just so... sad. Jake, though, he was always sad until Jason entered his life. Sure they had their problems, but they still loved each other in the end and the fiasco on TNA only made them stronger. Kirsten smiles, and is soon drawn out of her memories by a knock on the door. "Hey Kirs, can I come in?" Jeffrey asks, leaning against the door frame out side the closed door slightly. "Sure" Kirsten says, leaving her photo album open on her bed to get up and unlock the door. She smiles softly as the door opens and Jeffrey walks in, closing it behind her. "What were you doing in here all alone?" Jeffrey asks as she sits down on the bed, next to Kirsten, who had seated herself in the exact same spot.

"I was going through my photo album" Jeffrey nods, peering over at the pictures, seeing the picture of the four men. Kirsten smiles, flipping the page to reveal a picture of her and Micheal. She grimaces and goes to turn the page when Jeffrey stops her. "Who's that?" the blonde asks, pointing to Kirsten's exhusband. "An asshole" Kirsten replys loudly. "WHAT?" Ken shouts from downstairs and both of the girls chuckle. "God, any use of that word and he thinks you're talking about him" Jeffrey nods with a smile, allowing Kirsten to turn the page. There was a picture of Tiffany, Jeff, Matt, and her. "Whoa, Jeff's in skinny jeans" Jeffrey says, pointing to Jeff, who is in fact in skinny jeans and a black _Fozzy_ t-shirt. "Yeah, we were at a concert" "Which one?" Kirsten gulps, her eyes wandering to Matt. In the photo he's smiling and happy, oblivious to what happened later that night. "It was a..." Kirsten coughs. "Fozzy concert" "CHRIS JERICHO'S BAND?" Kirsten nods, wishing that she had known about Matt dating Chris at that time but she didn't. Jeffrey smiles. "That's awesome" Not as much as you think, Kirsten wished she could say but she holds her toungue.

_Later that night_

Kirsten had finally crept out of her room and was sitting on the couch when Jeff came through the door. He looked tired, and as soon as he dropped his bags, he ran and jumped on the couch. Kirsten looks over at him, an eyebrow raised. She didn't ask questions though, knowing what he was going through right now she just hushed up. So she gets up and moves over to him, standing beside him. "Jeff, sweetie," Kirsten shakes his shoulder. "You need to go to your bed, and not crash out here on the couch" He looks at her, a frown on his face. "Kirs, ah don't feel like movin'" Kirsten rolls her eyes, a soft smile on her lips. "Why not?" Jeff rolls over onto his stomach. "Ah don't fell good" "W-" "Matt's dead" Kirsten looks down at Jeff, who was now looking at her. His face is tear stained, and she just noticed he looked broken. Kirsten's whole body went numb and she sank to her knees at Jeff's side. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. It was a mantra that repeated in her head. This can't be happening, but it is.


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday Night Raw_

Of course, everything was fucked up. Kirsten had resulted in crying everytime Matt's name was brought up in conversation. Tiffany sighs, her head falling in her hands. _Matthew Moore Hardy, 1974-2010_. That's what her shirt read, and she was gonna wear it. Even if everyone knew about his death already, even if no one cared. "Tiffany, your match is next" it was Natalya who said this, coming in and putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Who's my opponent?" Tiffany asks, looking up at Natalya who shrugs. "I don't know, all I can say is good luck" Tiffany nods, leaving her girlfriend and makes her way to the ring, and surely, she would need it even if she doesn't know that.

"Making her way to the ring, from Atlanta, Georgia... Tiffany Lesnar!" Rang through the ring as Tiffany walked out. The crowd cheered her on, knowing the will-power it took to be out there when someone close to her had just killed himself. She got into the ring, and the announcer's voice soon faded out of her hearing and all that she heard was the oh-so familiar theme ringing in her ears. _LoveFuryPassionEnergy_. Tiffany's eyes widen as the most familiar red-head steps out of the curtain. Her idol, her favorite diva, the one the locked her decision even more on becoming a WWE diva. _Lita_. She had heard the rumors, but she didn't believe them, until now. Soon, she was face-to-face with the fiery red-head, and the match had started.

And as quick as it started it ended, or that's how it felt to the blonde. Lita kicked her ass, and she was dumb-struck. She got questioning stares from everyone, but she ignores them, retreating to the Hart Dynasty's locker room, to find Kirsten and Jeffrey waiting for her. "What happened out there?" Was the first thing Tiffany heard when she opened the door, and came face to face with the worried eyes of Jeffrey. "Nothing" Tiffany mutters, grabbing her duffel bag, then heading off to the showers. Jeffrey looks over at Kirsten, who shrugs.

_Later that night_

Tiffany had escaped the others and dodged into a bar full of fans who were enjoying an after-show drink with the superstars who gathered there. "Hey Tiffany", it was that voice, Randy's very noticeable voice. Tiffany looks up from the floor that she hadn't realized that she had been staring at. "What's wrong?" Tiffany shrugged, smiling crookedly at Randy. "Nothin' Ortz, 'ahm fine" Randy rolls his eyes, taking a seat on the bar stool beside her. "I know that's not true," Randy smiles softly. "So how'd you like gettin' beat by one of your first ever crushes?" Tiffany blushes softly, coughing awkwardly. "Well, it wasn't the funnest thing on the planet... but, 'ya know... I realized something..." Randy is listening intently,staring at Tiffany who was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "What if I really don't love Natalya?" She asks, seeming ashamed to say it. Randy sighs, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean, I wanted to marry her just 24 hours ago... I don't know what happened though to make me not want to" Randy's gaze was sympathetic, and he takes his hand off of her shoulder. "It's not my decision, Tiffany, it's yours" and with that, Randy left her to go hang out with John, who was sitting on the other end of the bar with Adam and Chris, who seemed to be getting on his nerves.

"Hey stranger," Tiffany hadn't realized she was staring off into space until a certain red-headed beauty ended up sitting beside her. "Sorry 'bout kicking your ass, I just needed to make an impression" Amy explains, smiling apologetically. "Nah, it's okay" Tiffany says, smiling over at Amy, who blushes softly, or did she? "I was just makin' sure... Oh and I saw your shirt, it's sad what he did" Tiffany's eyes sadden as her gaze moves over to Chris, who's arm is curled protectively around Adam's waist. "and it's worse when you once hung out with the man who pushed him into it" Amy follows the blonde's gaze to Chris, who was to busy laughing at John's annoyance to notice both of their stares. "Chris? Are you sure?" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Of course I am... Chris treated Matt like shit... Like a two dollar whore..." Amy winces slightly at the spiteful tone now in Tiffany's voice.

"What'd he do?" "He broke him... He broke up with Matt 'cos he had no need for his 'services' anymore" Tiffany scoffs, looking over at Amy who acctually seemed concerned. "Not that Matt and I were close... He never told _me_anything... he told Jeff and Kirs _everything_, when I could've helped him" Amy nods, wrapping a comforting arm around Tiffany's shoulders. "Did you love him?" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "No, he was like a brother to me like Jeff was... He could've told me stuff though..." A sob escapes Tiffany's throat as she tries to hold back tears. Amy couldn't bear to see it, so she pulled Tiffany into a hug. Soon, a self-loathsome feeling intruded in Tiffany's body. She hated herself for feeling so safe in Amy's arms. She hated how she could just talk to Amy like she could never talk to Natalya. Anger bubbles up in her and she pushes Amy away and sprints out of the bar. She gets out of the stuffy bar, walking a little bit down the sidewalk before collapsing against a thrift store's outside walls.

She leans against it, holding her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth, crying. She hated crying though, it made her weak when she had to be the strong one in the group. She had to protect her sister, Jeffrey, and Nattie. She had to help Jeff through hard times, and she had to help Ken overcome the courts orders to stay away from his children. She didn't have time to stop and breakdown beside a thrift store in who knows where. She didn't have time for it, and was about to get up, when a soothing pair of arms hugs her. She opens her eyes which she didn't even know that she had closed and stares over at Amy, who had sat down beside her. Amy smiles a soft, comforting, I'm-here-for-you smile. One that made Tiffany feel loved, and cared about. "Shh, it'll be okay" Amy mutters, placing a kiss to Tiffany's temple, rubbing her arm soothingly. Tiffany's body was yelling that this was wrong, but her body didn't move. She stayed put in Amy's arms until she stopped crying. That's when Amy let go, helped her up, then walked her to her car, wishing her a good night before walking off. Tiffany's head hit the streaming wheel hard. How could she be falling in love with someone else? She's supposed to be in love with Natalya. She wasn't supposed to think about how right it felt there in Amy's arms.

Tiffany mentaly slapped herself. Hard. She needed to get back to the hotel, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to drive, but she had to, so she did. She drove off, back to the hotel where Natalya was awaiting her with open arms. She hugged her girlfriend, but it didn't feel right. It felt right only in the arms of the one, the only Amy Dumas.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna make this quick. '...  
I bet a whole lot of you are like... Whut? So here's my message with spaces... I love all of you for the reviews and encouragement. I'm sorry about possibly taking out my NattieTiff couple sorry sorry sorry... okay, and for those of you (like me) who like it when they know certain character's themes, I have Tiff's themes on a link on my profile if you want to listen to them.  
Lots of love! ~JeffreyNero


	6. Chapter 6

_NXT_

Tiffany sighs, her head dropping in her hands, and Jeffrey doesn't notice, her eyes locked on Kirsten, who was happily chatting with Kelly about something. She couldn't help but let jealousy seep into every fiber of her being. How was it so easy for Kelly to talk to Kirsten? Doesn't she get nervous around the buxom red-head. Jeffrey sighs loudly, and looks over at Tiffany, who was looking like the world was ending. "What's wrong Tiff?" Tiffany looks at Jeffrey, who was now sending her a worried glance. "I d-don't know" "You don't know?" Jeffrey asks in an amused tone, chuckling softly. "Really, tell me what's wrong" Tiffany sighs again, and it seems she's been doing that a lot. "I might be falling in love with someone else... Someone that's not Natalya" "It's not the end of the world, Tiff, It happens all the time" Tiffany sighs again, and glares at Jeffrey who shrugs. "It's true Tiffany"

_Later that week; Tiffany's off-day_

Okay, well maybe spending her off-day at a bar didn't really help Tiffany's standing with her group of idiots that she calls family, not that she cares anymore. She was drinking a pepsi, being the one that wasn't fond of alchohol, watching Ted and Cody, who had joined her, dancing happily together to their own beat. They were so in love that they finished each others sentences, and knew what each other were thinking. Of course it made Tiffany's heart sink deeper into the depths of ice that had filled her body. Tiffany's gaze leaves the two idiots who were dancing over by the bar where she was sitting and roamed the room. Her gaze landed on a red-headed bombshell that was just as familiar as the people sitting with her. Tiffany jumps to her feet, making her way over to the group a smile on her face.

"Hey stranger" Tiffany says in her mock-happy tone, with her fake smile. Amy looks over at the blonde and smiles. "Hey Tiffany" She jumps up and gives the other a hug. "Hey Adam, _Chris_" Tiffany says, turning her attention to the men that had been sitting with Amy, who had re-seated herself and pulled Tiffany down in the booth too. Chris rolled his eyes and Adam smiled. Tiffany takes a sip of her pepsi, and Chris decides to speak up. "So, I heard about Matt... Tough break" "no shit" Tiffany murmured to herself before glaring at Chris. Amy watches Tiffany for a second, seeing that hurt flash in her eyes that she had seen only a couple days ago after Raw.

"So, hows Kirs?" Adam asks, changing the subject. "She's okay, trying so hard to deal with Matt's death," Tiffany pauses slightly to glare over at Chris, "but other than that she's falling in love again" "again?" Tiffany smiles softly. "Jeffrey's gotta crush on her and Kirs has gotta crush on Jeffrey" Adam smiles. "Aw" Chris gags at Adam's response and Tiffany kicks his shin under the table. Tiffany smirks when Chris pouts, then stands up. "Well, looks like I better get my company home" She says, looking over at Ted and Cody who were heavily making out. Amy and Adam chuckle and Chris rolls his eyes. "See 'ya bitch" he murmurs, and Tiffany faces him, dragging him out of his seat by his shirt collar. Amy and Adam send each other worried glances when Tiffany raises her arm. SLAP!

The sound of Tiffany slapping Chris echos in the bar, and he holds his face shocked as everyone turns their attention to them. Tiffany turns on her heel, proudly walking away, dragging Cody and Ted with her out of the bar. Amy's gaze follows her out, then the red-head gets up and and chases after her. "Call Randy to come get your drunk asses" Amy hears Tiffany snap at the two idiots that she had brought with her. "Tiffany? You okay" Tiffany whips around and sees Amy, who looks worried about her. "Do I look fuckin' okay? Matt died, Chris called me a bitch, I have to go home to Jeff who's been mopin' around like a ghost, and I might be in love with someone that's not my girlfriend!" Amy just stands there as Tiffany pulls out a pack of cigarette's. "And goddamnit, I started smokin'... All this stress, and uhg" Tiffany pulls out a cigarette, lights it, then throws the pack on the ground and stomps on it. "I can't deal with this anymore" Amy walks over to the blonde, noticing how she looked so weak, so frail. She pulls Tiffany into her arms, and hugs her.

Tiffany pulls away slightly, and looks at Amy. "Why do you fuckin' care?" Amy can't respond, she's held in a trance. Maybe it's Tiffany's emerald green eyes that are shimmering in the dim light under the street lamp or her blonde hair blowing slightly in a soft breeze, but all Amy knows is that the beauty standing before her is hurting, and she wants it to stop. Before Amy could stop her actions, her lips were on Tiffany's, and Tiffany was kissing back. "Tiffany?" That voice help the sound of a heart crushing, breaking. When Tiffany pulled away from Amy her eyes met the ones of her girlfriend. Natalya's eyes shown the disbelief, and the betrayal. Tiffany broke away from Amy, who had still been holding her and chased after Natalya who had run off as fast as she could. Tiffany couldn't catch her, and she watches as Natalya disappears into a group of people who were stumbling down the way. Tiffany's legs can't hold her anymore and she falls to her knees. She can't take this anymore and she breaks down, sitting there for everyone to see the fall of her kingdom as it crashes down on top of her.

* * *

No comments for this chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

_Monday Night Raw_

It's been two weeks. Two whole lonely weeks without her. Tiffany sighs as she watches Natalya from afar, wishing that they hadn't fallen apart. Life has been pretty lonely without her, even with Kirsten, Jeffrey, Ken, and Jeff living with her. A sigh escapes the blonde's lips, and she walks away. Moving on is hard, but it needs to be done. She loves Natalya, yeah she does, but Amy is who she's after now. She knew what she had to do.

The Hart Dynasty had a mixed tag match that night against Amy, Heath, and Justin, interference will end it. It'll tell Nattie that she's over her. The middle of the match, Tiffany struts out to the ring, standing on The Hart Dynasty side, getting a semi-dirty look from Natalya. David goes for the pin, his leg close to the rope and Tiffany drags him out of the ring before the three count, and the ref doesn't see it. "What are you doing?" David yells at her, and she shrugs. Heath, who had been about to be pinned makes his way over to Amy and tags her in. In goes David, who tags Nattie to get into the match. Amy is quickly dominated by the 'stronger' of the two, and Tiffany moves to interfere. She sweeps her arm under the ropes, catching the refs leg and knocking him over. Natalya goes to the refs aid, and Amy takes advantage, kicking the blonde in the back. Amy looks over at Tiffany and helps the blonde up before delivering a picture perfect twist-of-fate, effectively knocking the Canadian out for a three-count.

Tiffany smirks on the outside of the ring, where David decides to chase her until she slides in, and he leaves her. Tyson pretty much holding him back as Tiffany looks down at Natalya, then puts her in the sharpshooter. Nattie screams out, being stubborn before giving in and tapping out. Tiffany let's her go before shouting at Heath to get her a chair, and he complies then goes to check on Justin, who had been injured during the match. As the Canadian is making her way to her feet, Tiffany prepares to hit Nattie with the chair, and effectively does so, knocking her out and busting her open. Tiffany smirks, taking off her Hart Dynasty jacket and throwing it down on Natalya before exiting the ring to a chorus of boos, which she happily smiles at.

_Later that night_

"I can't believe you did that!" It was David. He was yelling at her over the phone, even though she didn't really want him to. "Hey David, if you haven't noticed yet, I don't really fucking care" Tiffany says, closing her car door and leaning against it outside of the hotel. "Tiffany, Natalya loves you, and now thanks to you has a broken heart and a concussion" Tiffany laughs at this. "Whoa, a broken heart? She left me, 'kay? she should have seen this coming from the woman who threatened to kill-" "Tiffany, shut up!" It was Tyson now, he sounded like he had been crying. "I can't even begin to tell you how much Natalya takes back leaving you, 'kay? But we all know now that you've fucking moved on"

Tiffany scoffs and hangs up on him, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Stupid Canadian" she mutters, making her way into the hotel and to her room. What Tyson and David didn't know was that Natalya had punched her before she left. Yup, right in the jaw. Of course, Daddy Randy had fussed about it for hours before she told him that she wasn't going back to her. She'd already made the decision. When she reached the room, a man was standing outside the door. A very recognizable man at that.

"Hiya Vinnie Mac" Vince scowls at the use of his nick-name but Tiffany shrugs it off. "What're you here for? I don't need another lecture" Tiffany says, getting out her key-card and opening the door to her hotel room, entering with Vince following. "Tiffany, you do know that Natalya will be out of wrestling because of you?" Tiffany nods and Vince sighs. "You know I don't mind that you wanted a change in the storyline, but you should've told me" Tiffany snorts and looks over at Vince. "Told you? This is personal Vince-" "Then why make it the business of the WWE?" Tiffany shrugs, and rolls her eyes. "Maybe I want to Vince... 'Ya know, I need a character change... Instead of doing things for the fans, do more things for myself"

Vince sighs. "Tiffany-" "Shut it Vince, make the changes or I'll quit" Vince effectively shut up and headed towards the door. "Tiffany, I'll make the changes... Oh, you'll be allied with Amy and Nexus, so if you get booed don't come crying to me" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah bye" She says and Vince exits her room, leaving her alone to let her new facade drop. To let her old self shatter, and become the new Tiffany Lesnar. She cried for a little bit then stopped cause she knew that Jeffrey will be back soon. She needed to be fine to tell Jeffrey about her new self.

_The Next Day_

Jeffrey and Tiffany were due for a flight home today, but Tiffany decided that they'd fly ahead and go to the next city, which just happened to be in Georgia. They arrived around 2 in the afternoon, and THE AJ Styles picked them up from the airport. Jeffrey was shocked when Tiffany smiled over at him and gave him a hug, and was even more shocked when Tiffany had revealed that she was actually friends with AJ. Jeffrey knew that Tiffany had went to TNA for a little bit but didn't think that she'd made any friends in the higher ups in the business. AJ offered a room at his house, but they declined, and decided to stay in a hotel. Tiffany knew so much about the state because she grew up there, and Jeffrey was amazed at how much Tiffany actually payed attention to the history of her 'home state'.

Tiffany and Jeffrey were sitting in Waffle house when the fans started bombarding them. They gave autographs to Nexus fans and had verbal fights with the other fans. Jeffrey had probably the best time, and Tiffany was enjoying herself too. From that point on the were of course, bombarded by the fans, not that they minded. That was until something happened that made Tiffany particularly pissed off. A fan jumped over a wall to get to her and ended up punching her in the face. Tiffany ended up accidentally pushing this fan into oncoming traffic, but he didn't get hurt and Jeffrey thanked god for this. Of course, lately, Tiffany got pissed at a lot of things. She got pissed when her order was messed up at McDonald's and she almost killed the cashier when she almost jumped over the counter.

The list was pretty long and of course Jeffrey wondered what was up, not that she would ask and risk getting killed.

_Monday Night Raw_

Jeffrey, who had won NXT, sighed as she watched Tiffany kick Maryse's ass. Jeffrey noticed that her mentor had become rougher since last Monday, slamming her opponent down on the mat a lot more. Tiffany smirked, and pulled Maryse up by her hair, and Jeffrey noticed a very familiar face in the crowd who was jumping over the barricades. Nattie. She wasn't cleared to wrestle but who says she can't go bash heads in. Jeffrey was about to jump up when she saw Amy running down the ramp and attack Natalya, who collapses.

Tiffany looks over at the commotion at ringside before quickly finishing Maryse off with a twist of fate, then rolls the bleach blonde out of the ring. "Get her in here" Tiffany yells at Amy, before getting out of the ring to get a chair. Amy does what she's told and watches as Tiffany puts Nattie's leg through the chair, something we haven't seen since she faced Vince, and leg-dropped it. Jeffrey could practically hear the crack of bone from backstage at the look in Natalya's face. Maybe Tiffany should back off but she doesn't, she takes the chair off and starts to stomp on the leg and knee before leaving Natalya in pain in the middle of the ring. Yeah, that's called hell bitch, welcome to it.

* * *

Oh my god... I'm SOOO disappointed in Tiffany... :(  
OH WELL! This what happens when you give me Mexican food for dinner, so not my fault.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE press the pretty Review button! You know you want to!


	8. Chapter 8

_Three weeks later_

The snow had just began to fall around her house as she walked out to get the mail. Her eyes fell on the white flakes falling from the sky and she shivers involuntarily, quickly rushing down the driveway to the mail box. Inside was the letters she had been waiting for Christmas letters from AJ, Alex and Chris, Jay and Adam, Taylor, Angelina, and one she didn't know who it was from. She shrugs, then walks back up the driveway to her house, where she sits down at the table to read them. They were all mostly the same and she quickly moved on the the mysterious one. She opened the envelope, inside was a picture and a letter. She moved to the letter first.

_Tiffany,_

_Why is it so hard to stop loving you when our love has been broken for a while? How long has it been? I stopped counting after 10 seconds. I hate seeing you with __**her **__when you used to be with me. Did you forget the long nights of I love you's? Did you forget the time you sacrificed your job for me? You told me, 'Screw the match, I only wanna be here with you', what happened to that? To that chemistry we had?_

_You're probably sitting there now thinking about how desperate I sound, but Tiffany, how can you forget the one girl that you love unconditionally? I know that it's impossible to love me again, 'cos I know you've moved on, but just so you know... I still love you... _

She doesn't want to continue reading so she sets down the letter and picks up the picture. It was a picture of her and Nattie, they were laying on the couch, he head on Nattie's shoulder and Nattie was propped up on her arm. Kirsten took that picture, and Nattie took it with her when she left, now she has it back. Tears sprang to Tiffany's eyes, what did she do? She's ruined everything. She wipes the tears away and for a second she doesn't know what to do, but that's until Amy enters the kitchen, placing a kiss on her cheek before maneuvering over to the coffee maker.

Of course she knows what to do, she knows what she did, and she did it for the red-head standing infront of the counter making coffee. Amy is now her everything, the person that she can tell everything to, the person the cares about her the most. A smile finds it's way to Tiffany's lips as she makes her way over to Amy, placing kisses on Amy's exposed shoulders from her tank top. "Morning Sweetie, did you sleep well?"

* * *

I know it's short, but hey, it's an update before Christmas  
and since I feel generous this X-Mas, annyone who has a cute WWE/TNA couple and wants me to write a story about them I will... Just PM me the details, and I'll get right on it!


	9. Chapter 9

_Weeks Later_

A sigh. Loud in the empty room that once belonged to Ken and Jeff. They'd moved out sometime ago, yet the smell of cologne still lingered. Tiffany was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at the walls surrounding her. She felt comforted, and not alone in her time of need. Her cell phone was sitting in the floor in front of her, and she was debating on whether or not to call _her_. Amy was standing in the doorway, an unreadable look on her face. She knew that Tiffany was hurting. She knew that Tiffany needed Natalya, she wasn't stupid. _Anyone_ can see that.

Amy didn't mind. The two of them were cute together, and she knew that. Tiffany's eyes met hers for a brief second, before she turned away, staring at picture's on the floor surrounding her. She knew what to do. Tiffany stood up, walking out of the blank room, leaving Amy in there. How she hated leaving such a beautiful girl, but Amy will find someone. She grabbed her cell phone, dialing one number that she hadn't dialed since the TNA fiasco a year ago. It rang, and rang until someone answered. "_Hello?_" A smile finds it's way to Tiffany's lips. "Cody, how are you?"

"_Good... Umm, what's wrong Tiffany? You never call... and I haven't talked to you in forever_" Tiffany chuckles softly.

"Well I know this is kinda short notice, but I need your help... Can you come over, and ermm help me-"

"_Win back Natalya,_" Cody finishes, and Tiffany can feel his smug smirk through the phone. She sends the device an warry look.

"How'd you know, you stalker?"

"_I watched Raw, you seem different... and Ted agrees with me..._" Cody replies and Tiffany sighs. "_I'll be there tomorrow,_" Cody assures before hanging up, and Tiffany looks up spotting Kirsten in the doorway, Jeffrey, and Amy with her. Tiffany frowns, sighing. "I'm sorry Amy," Amy smiles, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it," She says. "You two are perfect for each other" Tiffany smiles. "Thanks," She runs over and hugs the taller red-head, before hugging Kirsten and Jeffrey. Tiffany pulls away and sighs. "I hate not being with her..." The other three girls nod, understanding completely.

_Monday Night Raw: The Night of Natalya's Wrestling Return_

Cody had come over, helping Tiffany find an outfit to wear to the next Raw. She didn't have a match, but she had a girlfriend to win back. Her hair had fresh pink streaks in it, and she was wearing a Hart Dynasty t-shirt. Her faded acid wash blue jeans with the pink splatter pain stains and pink high top converse finishes the outfit. She was sitting in the Hart Dynasty locker room, David and Tyson had just left to wait by the curtains for Natalya when she makes her way backstage. Soon she wins her match, and is opening the locker room door. Tiffany stands, chewing her lip nervously. She sees the dirty looks that Tyson and David send her. "Natalya, I um... I have to tell you, I'm sorry... I miss you, I made a mistake... and I know if you don't forgive me, it's okay... I understand" Tyson rolls his eyes. "She fucking doesn't forgive you," he snarls, and Tiffany's heart shatters at the hateful tone in his voice. Natalya looks over at him to scold him, but David cuts her off.

"Get lost" That's all it took to get Tiffany out. She rushes out of the arena to the street, where she leans against the outer wall of the arena. Tiffany understood why Tyson wouldn't let Natalya answer. Tiffany understood everything. A sigh escapes the blonde's lips, and she sinks down the wall. The tears come fast, she let go of the floodgate and cried. She hated how weak it made her look, but she'd get over it in due time. "Tiffany?" Tiffany jumps, looking up at the person interrupting her crying. Her moment of weakness. Natalya frowns, sitting down beside the ex-Hart Dynasty member. "You really are sorry..." The Canadian mutters, then draws Tiffany into a hug. "Of course I forgive you, sweetie"

_We're a match made in heaven, right?_

_

* * *

_

I know you guys are like, FINALLY! A FUCKING UPDATE! I'm sorry, I've just been really busy, as of late... ANYWAY! Do me a favor and Review, PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

_Months Later_

"I can't believe it!" Jeffrey and Kirsten are smiling as they watch Tiffany get ready. Her pink streaked blonde hair is curled, and she's in a dress. A white dress, a pink sash at the waist, a flowing gown that looks beautiful. A million-dollar smile on her face, her eyes sparkling happily. Jeffrey and Kirsten were smiling as the set the veil on Tiffany. "You're finally doing it, what you've wanted" Kirsten didn't want to cry as her sister walked down that isle. She is just a breath taking bride, all smiles. Natalya is waiting for her, in a similar dress, yet so different.

Everything was perfect, the wedding, the cake, the guests. Randy took the title as Dad, and danced with Tiffany, and Natalya danced with her Uncle Bret for the father-daughter dance. Well, uncle/dad-daughter/niece dance. Randy and John, who had already gotten married, were smiling as Natalya and Tiffany danced during the song that they had dubbed theirs, _Love You Better _by Chris Crocker. Natalya and Tiffany both threw the bouquet, Jeffrey caught it and smiled over at Kirsten, who smiled back. So all the confusion ended in happy ever after.

Months later, Kirsten and Jeffrey were getting married, and soon after that Cody and Ted. Tyson confessed to David, and they started dating after having a smokin' hot make-out session in the middle of the ring. It shocked Michael Cole into coming out about his stalker-ish obsession with Mike (MIZ), who is now officially dating Alex Riley. That's why he's _'special help'_, if you catch my drift. Amy announced her engagement to former diva Trish Stratus soon after both weddings. It was wonderful, all Tiffany could've asked for. Everyone she knew was happy.

* * *

Yes, I am ending it here... I dont know where I'm going with this, so I'm just gonna end it. Thank you for all the support of my wack-job of a character, Tiffany! :)


End file.
